


more than enough

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So?” Becky looks up at Sasha, panting, her cheeks flushed pink. “Good enough for you, Boss?”</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1782449.html">Challenge #488</a> - "satisfy" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the prompt "17. obedience" for the kinks prompt table at femslash100100 on LiveJournal. [Here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/1205.html) is the table.
> 
> i feel like this is set back whenever it was that becky started teaming up with sasha in nxt. i don't know any exact or even vague dates, though.

“So?” Becky looks up at Sasha, panting, her cheeks flushed pink. “Good enough for you, Boss?”

Sasha can’t even help the smirk.

“You know it was.” She lets a hand reach into Becky’s hair, watching her closely. Becky’s eyes are a little glassy, but there’s still light dancing there – _of course she knows_. “Can’t try that hard at something without knowing you’re good, huh?”

Becky smiles up at her, leaning in to the touch. She’s so willing, so _pliable_ like this. Putty in Sasha’s hands. She could ask for almost anything, and Becky would do it, she’s sure. She could turn Becky into whatever she wants, whatever she _needs_.

But Sasha isn’t going to ask for anything else, not now. Just knowing that she’s got this – got someone on her side again, got _Becky_ on her side – is satisfying enough.


End file.
